Stranglehold
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Got you in a stranglehold baby, you best get out of the way. It's all about attitude; Dean's a good example in Hell. Season 3/4.Dark.


**Well. This baby is just a fic born for some scribblings.**

**To the song Stranglehold by the brilliant Ted Nugent.**

**Summary: Got you in a stranglehold baby, you best get out of the way. It's all about attitude; Dean's a good example in Hell. Season 3/4.**

**Warning: Swearings...:) Dark. Gore. Mentions of...sexual situations. Oh relax, nothing we ain't already seen...on the show.**

**Erm. Yeah, once you get reading- you'll wonder where this came from too- I just listened to the song and wrote...I apologise for erm...well...You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: In the words of Ted Nugent. If you're house gets in my way baby, you know I'll burn it down. Yeah see- don't own em. Don't own a **_**house. **_**Or even a **_**match. **_

**Ahem. Here we go kids. Btw, perfect song to sing aloud...on the bus :) **

He walked with a swagger. Who wouldn't with 9 expert years of Hell torture under their belt?

He had the walk, the weapons...it's when they really found out had had to talk to match.

Dean Winchester- Give em Hell attitude turned a literal giving Hell.

_HERE I COME AGAIN NOW BABY _

_LIKE A DOG IN HEAT _

She met him when she was screaming on the rack, pulled open and taught like a fresh canvas to start in on.

She felt the danger as soon as she saw his eyes, the way the light reflected just right and she could see everything he'd do to her.

He was the type. The ones she'd been taught to stay away from.

_TELL IT'S ME BY THE WAY NOW BABY _

_I LIKE TO TAP THE STREETS _

There was a certain style to a man like that.

And he certainly had style.

He liked to warm up, especially on the women he was brought, exploring every _inch _of them.

It always felt good when he was in control, like when new flesh hit the slab with a screaming open mouth and a heaving chest.

Gotta love women.

The new ones always felt good and Dean wouldn't be _Dean _if he didn't enjoy the sex. Hell or not.

Sins were made here after all.

_NOW I'VE BEEN SMOKING FOR SO LONG _

_YOU KNOW I'M HERE TO STAY _

_GOT YOU IN A STRANGLEHOLD BABY _

_YOU BEST GET OUT OF THE WAY _

He liked to show off, show them his strength.

That you could break a bone if you pushed just right, reach in just far enough and they'd choke on their own blood.

It was nice to inflict fear.

To get a little payback.

So when the pretty twenty-something blonde was dragged down and beared before him, shrieking words of right and wrong. Dean got to play around.

_GONNA CRUISE IS A BITCH NOW BABY _

_YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T DO ME 'ROUND _

_IF YOUR HOUSE GETS IN MY WAY BABY _

_YOU KNOW I'LL BURN IT DOWN _

"Please...p-please...I know you don't want to do this, you're a _good _man!"

Dean's eyes reflected through the smoke. There was always a fire here, burning away someone's something.

His lips tugged in a sinister smile. _Good. _She'd called _him _good.

"Sweetheart" He said smoothly, a deeper edge to his tone. "I'm always good at what I do"

She couldn't call him good if she didn't have a voicebox.

_YOU REMEMBER THE NIGHT THAT YOU LEFT ME _

_YOU PUT ME IN MY PLACE _

_GOT YOU IN A STRANGLEHOLD NOW BABY _

_YOU BETTER CROSS YOUR WAY _

Demon's knew to stay out of his way. Special treatments and all.

There'd never been a new fear in hell than meeting a Winchester, more than being topside.

If anything, the demons were more afraid of him being with them, getting better and stronger than fighting them on another plain.

You know you had the right attitude when black smoke would part to clear you a path.

_SOMETIMES YOU WANNA GET HIGHER _

_SOMETIMES YOU GOTTA _

_START LOW _

He had slow, calculating movements which got him where he was today. Top slicer and dicer.

They'd even talked about taking down the plaque for _Jack the Ripper_ and letting Dean have at it, make it his own.

He'd been told he had beautiful carving skills.

Yeah, a lifetime hunting would get you that.

He'd been told he was the fastest getting people off the racks and following him than any before him.

Yeah, skills and a mean handle on a knife would get you that.

He'd been told, he was the biggest badass down here.

Yeah. When you're a Winchester, you've got that nailed.

But he'd been told...he'd been told he was the toughest bastard down here...the best. He was feared and he was loved, wrong reasons, wrong demons. You can't control a force that strong.

Yeah. Didn't matter Dean on earth or Hell. He was still a killing machine.

Nothing's changed but the scenery.

As far as Dean thinks, this is something he was _made _to do. You don't know pain like a Winchester.

_SOME PEOPLE THINK THEY GONNA DIE SOMEDAY _

_I GOT NEWS YOU NEVER _

_GOT TO GO OLD _

A young girl came in, barely legal.

Dean decided on this one, he'd work on her from the inside-out.

Hell had a batch of chemicals World War's would be proud of.

_COME ON COME ON UP; _

_COME ON COME ON BABY _

Pretty soon he was getting almost every import, every body pleading and crying and begging for mercy.

"Don't hurt me! No!"

Just meant he got more creative.

_COME ON COME ON UP _

He had a pile up to his name, Hell was working faster and more efficiently than ever, more demons building up, more afraid of him than he could count.

_COME ON COME ON BABY _

_COME ON COME ON _

There were few to deny Dean's offer for him putting the blade, hammer, boiling oil down...if they picked it up.

Only three.

A Mother.

A Priest.

And an angel. He'd been granted the honour of unpicking.

_GONNA CRUISE IS A BITCH NOW BABY _

_YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T DO ME 'ROUND _

_IF YOUR HOUSE GETS IN MY WAY BABY _

_YOU KNOW I'LL BURN IT DOWN _

"Dean...I know you're a righteous man. You know what I am. Put the blade down...and redeem yourself, stand as strong as you once did. Deny this bloodlust"

Dean let his lips say everything and he didn't even have to talk.

They quirked, a low scolding smile. Something out of a horror flick.

His eyes shone a brilliant green, darker than his earthly ones ever were.

He'd seen a _lot _of souls break on this table before him. Angel's wouldn't be different.

"Dean...think of who you were"

Dean _did _answer to that. His head cocked at the angel.

"Oh I've not changed, I'm just dishing out my own dirt"

Dean _never _spoke. letting his victims often scream themself hoarse or scare them into submission.

He heard a hush of whispers stop around him, _Hell _was afraid to hear _him _speak.

"You are not what you once were...think of your faith, you _are _human Dean"

Dean gave a low chuckle, dark eyes penetrating the angel.

"My faith? You think I'm not human anymore because of this? " He held up the bloody blade almost inoccently. "This isn't hell that did this..." Dean asnwered.

He peered lower, an inch away from the angel and lowered his voice to a deadly whisper.

"If you'd have got a move on with your damn _divine _plan and done your job for once, I wouldn't even be here...and Sammy wouldn't be alone..."

The angel's lips parted, nothing but air came out. _Guilt._

He was lucky Dean didn't shred the fucker.

"Hell isn't to blame for my anger...this is me. New suit, different time. But it's me. I'm following my own justice system"

Another blade was lifted. "And this works"

There was a torrent of anguish as agonised screams that tore through Hell. The demons watched, silent, in awe.

_YOU REMEMBER THE NIGHT THAT YOU LEFT ME_

_YOU PUT ME IN MY PLACE _

_GOT YOU IN A _

_STRANGLEHOLD NOW BABY _

_YOU BETTER CROSS YOUR WAY_

"Nice work Dean...we'll take over from here"

There was a hiss of black as the body was shifted and Dean was alone with Alastair.

"That Angel won't talk- whatever you want to know"

Alastair smiled. "I've not seen that side of you before Dean, must say...I liked it"

"Don't get used to it" Dean answered, turning with his blade and bloodied hands. "The Angel..." Dean shrugged, twisting the knife.

"See, his name was Castiel...and I've been waiting a _long _time for this"

Alastair saw Dean's casual easy-talking smirk as the blade bit through his chest and a blinding white light seared him.

"See you topside you sonofabitch!"

There was a rush of wings and the pitt went wild, chaos spreading like a disease amoung the demons.

The best weapon they ever had was released, and he was going to end every last one of them.

They knew it.

**Yeah. See.**

**No idea where these are coming from but, eeh...I like writing them. Sorry Cas, Dean will...bandage your wounds *thumbs up***

**:)**


End file.
